Nouveau règne
by Shima-chan
Summary: OS - Le roi est mort, vive le roi, disait le dicton. Mais que disait-il pour un fils qui perd son père ? Merlin décide de précipiter un peu leur destin...


**Base** : Merlin est une série de la BBC.  
**Genre** : C'est tout plein d'espoir !  
**Pairing** : Arthur/Gwen.  
**Rating** : K  
**Mots** : 1008. Terminé le 24 juin 2006.  
**Note** : Cadeau pour ma Moony, parce que je suis fière d'elle, que je l'aime et qu'elle le vaut bien !

**Un nouveau règne**

Les bougies tremblotaient dans le vent mais restaient allumées. La cour principale du château de Camelot était aussi illuminée qu'en plein jour et pourtant, le chagrin régnait sur le royaume. Le roi est mort, vive le roi, disait le dicton. Mais que disait-il pour un fils qui perd son père, son dernier parent ?

Arthur, le front posé contre la vitre coloré de la fenêtre, fixait le peuple en recueillement depuis des heures. Il s'étonnait d'ailleurs qu'une tornade brune ne soit pas venue le déranger depuis tout ce temps, mais quelqu'un devait organiser les funérailles et il n'avait aucune envie de se charger de ça. Un tout autre sujet occupait son esprit qui réfléchissait à toute allure pour trouver une solution à un épineux problème.

Il était si concentré qu'il sursauta quand la porte de ses appartements s'ouvrirent d'un coup. Nul besoin de se retourner cependant pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Personne n'entrait ici sans frapper si ce n'était lui. Cependant, il était plutôt inhabituel qu'il restât silencieux après une entrée aussi fracassante.

- Merlin, que veux-tu ? soupira Arthur.

- Et bien, j'ai pensé qu'il serait bon que vous descendiez dîner dans la salle du trône, suggéra-t-il. Nous vous avons préparé un dîner léger et vous ne serez pas seul, si cela peut vous rassurer.

L'idée l'intrigua pour le moins et il tourna vers Merlin un regard circonspect surmonté d'un sourcil en circonflexe. Qu'avait-il encore été imaginé pour lui remonter le moral ? L'attention le touchait et il sourit, acquiesçant doucement.

- D'accord, je te suis, accepta-t-il.

Le sourire de Merlin lui donna envie de sourire lui aussi, mais il n'était pas assez sûr de lui pour cela encore. D'un pas lourd, il traversa le château au côté de son serviteur qui babillait inlassablement sur les malades qu'il avait visité dans la journée. Gaïus ne faisait plus les visites à domicile depuis quelques années et son apprenti avait pris la relève avec plaisir. Arthur l'avait senti s'épanouir dans ces nouvelles responsabilités et il avait gagné en assurance au sein de la cour.

Arrivés devant les doubles portes en bois de la salle du trône, Arthur lança à Merlin un regard peu assuré. Ce dernier lui fit son plus beau sourire, lui promettant silencieusement que tout irait bien, puis il ouvrit les portes.

Les bougies disposées le long de la table apportait une atmosphère dorée et chaleureuse à cette longue pièce nue et froide. Deux couverts étaient dressés côte à côte à l'extrémité la plus éloignée de l'entrée. Et sur une des deux chaises, Gwen attendait, assise les mains sur ses genoux, sereine. Ses yeux vifs accrochèrent immédiatement le regard bleu quelque peu désarçonné et elle lui sourit.

Perdu, Arthur se tourna vers Merlin, secouant la tête en tout sens.

- Non Merlin, je ne…

- Oh que si, vous pouvez ! contra-t-il immédiatement. Vous pouvez et vous devez. Ce soir, vous avez besoin de Gwen et elle est là, alors profitez de ce dîner. Vous aurez tout le temps de vous flageller plus tard, c'est promis. Bonne soirée !

Et avec un sourire complice à l'attention de son amie, le sorcier s'éclipsa, verrouillant magiquement les portes derrière lui pour être certain que personne n'entrerait ni ne sortirait avant la prochaine heure. Il resta un moment adossé à la porte, songeant aux implications qu'auraient certainement ce petit tête à tête sur le royaume, mais il décida finalement que cela n'avait que peu d'importance. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que le roi sourie à nouveau.

* * *

Les cloches sonnèrent l'angélus et la procession sortit lentement de l'église derrière le nouveau roi de Camelot. Le cercueil venait d'être scellé dans le tombeau sculpté dans la pierre des fondations du château et toute la cour s'était ensuite retrouvée dans la chapelle afin de prier pour l'âme de celui qui venait de les quitter.

Dans quelques minutes aurait lieu la cérémonie du couronnement, officiée par les membres du Conseil et les Chevaliers les plus gradés. Toute la cour s'engouffra dans la salle du trône, mais comme bien souvent quand la foule était aussi dense, les derniers restèrent à l'extérieur, comptant sur les personnes devant eux pour relayer les faits et gestes de la noblesse et le déroulement de la cérémonie.

Bientôt, il n'y eut plus un bruit. Chacun retenait son souffle, les yeux fixés (pour ceux qui le pouvaient) sur le Prince qui, tête baissée et genou posé à terre, s'inclinait pour recevoir à son tour la couronne d'or, symbole de son nouveau règne. Les applaudissements et les cris de joie fusèrent. Arthur, débordant d'humilité, se tourna vers son peuple et inclina la tête, obtenant un silence médusé.

- Peuple de Camelot, amis des royaumes voisins. Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour célébrer la fin d'un règne et le commencement d'un nouveau. Dans les mois qui viennent, de nombreuses choses vont changer, mais ma loyauté envers Camelot ne faiblira jamais. Je suis votre roi désormais, mais cela ne m'empêche en rien de continuer à être le protecteur de ce royaume, épaulé de mes fidèles Chevaliers. Nous sommes à votre service.

Un nouveau tonnerre d'applaudissements salua ce discours et Arthur l'accueillit gracieusement. Ce qu'il avait à annoncer par la suite était bien plus délicat. Il reprit la parole quelques minutes plus tard.

- Je vous ai annoncé des changements, rappela-t-il, et je vais immédiatement vous annoncer une importante nouvelle, aussi bien pour Camelot que pour moi.

Un murmure excité se répandit dans la foule. Les invités échangèrent des œillades curieuses, échangeant déjà des hypothèses plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Car ce qu'Arthur avait à annoncer était très simple.

- J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter, en ce jour de renouveau, la future reine de Camelot.

Et dans un silence abasourdi, Guenièvre fendit la foule depuis la porte d'entrée jusqu'à l'estrade royale, le visage serein mais les yeux brillants. Le sourire d'Arthur fit taire les protestations qu'auraient pu émettre les plus réactionnaires.

Contre le mur latéral, Merlin sourit. Il venait de faire un grand pas vers son destin.

**FIN**

L'auteur accepte les commentaires avec plaisir !


End file.
